There is NO glamorous way to put on a leotard
by DreamItLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: CRISSCOLFER RPF. As it says on the tin. BoyKisses and Chris learning something important on the Glee tour. Inspired by Chris' tweet!


There is DEFFINITLEY no glamorous way to put on a leotard.

AN: Yeah i own Darren and Chris. I married Darren in Vegas and he gave me Chris as a wedding present. Totally. But in all honesty, Darren said i was cool. No like IRL the other day in London. Its a long story but i have pictures! I actually love him more now i have met him than ever and like OhMyGaga he's like only 3" taller than me! He's such a hobbit! Its sooo damn cute!

So here's what i wish happened right after that kiss in Dublin. Need i actually warn you about what this is gonna involve?

_What the actuall hell is he doing?_

"Get up, come here!"

_OhMyGaga what is he actually doing?_

"You had me at Emmy"

_OhMyGaga he's not actually seriously doing this. OMG he's so close_

Darren grabbed Chris by the face and kissed him hard. The fangirls went insane. He was pretty sure a girl on the front row was having an actuall orgasm. He pushed his tongue into Chris' mouth and danced his tongue against the taller man's before withdrawing and pulling away from him.

_HOLY SHIT. Calm down Chris, It's just Blaine and Kurt, That's all. It's not Darren its Blaine. Stop flapping your arms like a bloody bird. DO NOT think about Darren. SHIT these jeans are tight. Oh shit he's gonna use his tongue. Oh thank fuck he's done. Shit what do i do i need to sit down and hide the increasing problem in my trousers._

Chris 'Lauren Lopez' rolled onto the floor and positioned himself in the way he was before Darren molested his mouth.

_Just get through the damn scene Colfer, Then you have a short time to relieve yourself..._

"we've been through this before. I know you love the blazer" Darren pratically purred at him and he almost came in his pants right now. Darren knew exactly what he was doing to his co-star and was milking it to the absolute maximum. The scene ended and Chris pratically sprinted to the mens room. He was in such a rush he didn't notice he was not alone.

Chris walked into the bathroom and felt someone grab him from behind. Before he knew it he had been spun around and harshly shoved into the nearest wall. The blow had winded him otherwise he would have probably squealed in shock when he saw exactly who had just assulted him in a toilet. He looked straight into those beautiful hazel eyes and found himself lost in confusion. Suddenley he got pushed against the all again and a pair of soft lips were pressed against his. Hard. They tasted like doritos more than anything else.

"I have wanted to do this for so fucking long Colfer" Darren pratically growled at him. Chris was in a bit of a daze by this point, So much so that he didn't even feel the shorter man undo his trousers, He did however feel the breeze as he realised Darren had pulled his trousers and boxers right down.

"So fucking big" Darren purred as he sank to his knees and took Chris in his mouth. He pulled back off to speak. "Only done this a few times" and with that he took Chris back in his mouth and ran his tongue in circles around the head. He lightly dragged his teeth along Chris' length as he licked up the underside. He relaxed his throat and took Chris all the way in humming lightly as he did. He hollowed his cheeks as he pushed Chris closer to the edge.

"Mmmph.. I'm... D-Darren, I'm gonna... Mmmph.. Shit Darren I'm..." Chris tried to warn Darren but it was too late. He was cumming down Darren's throat hard. Darren swallowed every last drop and released Chris from his mouth and picked up something black from the floor. As Chris came down from his orgasm he realised Darren was holding his leotard open at his feet for him to step into.

"Don't wanna miss your cue Chris" Darren grinned at him like a cheshire cat. Chris awkwardly stepped into the leotard and laughed.

_Yep. 40 shows and i am yet to find a glamorous way to get into this damn thing._

Darren attempted to pull the leotard up and got it to Chris' thighs and gave up. Chris reached down and squirmed about as he struggled to get it over his thighs and up to his waist. He pulled his shirt over his head and pulled the leotard the remaining way up.

"Darren. I have to go on but when we wrap the show tonight we need to talk"

"What about?"

"What the fuck we just did"

"Chris?"

"Hmm?"

Darren closed the distance between their mouths and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I always said i was ColferSexual. I have no idea what has come over me lately but seeing you do that dance everynight, It's just made me seriously want you"

"We can talk about this later Darren i have to go"

Chris hesitantly reached forward and placed a peck on Darrens cheek and ran out of the bathroom to get the remainder of his costume on.

Yep. There is no glamorous way to put on a leotard.

AN: I'm leaving it at that but in my head, Chris and Darren totally dated and got married in New York and had Gabies that Lea surrogated. -leshrug- Just sayin..


End file.
